Thanks for Not Forgetting Me
by Scarlet-Hakai
Summary: Her family, dead. Her heart, broken. Would the tears ever stop falling from young Ange Ushiromiya's face?   Short, and I mean short.


A short piece of literature I thought of while listening to Thanks For Being Born. It's such a sad but pretty song, and it really reminds me of little Ange for some reason. Probably because it's got a sad but happy sound to it, if that makes any sense at all. dai did a wonderful job. If you haven't heard it, I recommend that you go and listen to it as soon as possible.

Little drops began to sprinkle down from the sky. A young Ange of one of the more unfortunate worlds walked, half chocking on the tears that waterfalled down her face as she sobbed. Nothing people could say would cheer her up. Not all the candy in the world, not the cutest pet, nothing. Unless some magical person came and resurrected her family, then the tears would continue to fall, again and again.

If that wasn't enough, one of the "witnesses of the crime", Bernkastel, had come and told her that half the people in her family were corrupted businessmen who would murder for money, and one just so happened to carry out that deed. Was this really true? Ange didn't want to accept it, she wished to deny it with everything she had, except she had nothing to deny it with. She barely knew her family, other than her mother Kyrie, fauther Krauss, and older brother Battler, who she much preferred to call Oni-chan.

Out of all her little family, her dad was the farthest, and brother was the closest. So close, if she had to chose only one person to have returned to her, she would say Oni-chan hands down. However that was fantasy, the soft and forgiving world of fantasy. The cruel, corrupted, cold, and heartless world she had to live in weather she liked it or not was reality. The world that said magic did not exist, resurrecting people was simply something that couldn't be. Whoever wrote the rules for reality must have been a cold bastard to think of such ways to mentally and emotionally torture helpless kids like Ange.

"Is it true Oni-chan? Is it really true?" She half mumbled under her river. "No, it's not. Nothing that the witch said is true." A voice sounded from behind her. "H-How? How could he, is it really?" Two hands extended in front of her from behind, palm up. The arms had light tan sleeves on, just like his did... But how could it really be him? Wasn't he dead? "Ange, don't believe anything that witch says, okay?" Golden butterfly's began to fly from the palm of his hand, and on the palms appeared two different things. One was a flower, and one was a piece of candy, both in which where Ange's favorites.

"How did you-... How did you know those were my-..." Ange coughed from the water that still fell from her eyes. "Now, I would be a horrible Bi-...Oni-chan if I didn't know my younger sister's favorite flower and candy." So it was him, through some miracle, he had returned to her. Had he managed to break through the boarders of reality and fantasy? And if he did, how and why?

"What's wrong? Don't you want these gifts?" He paused for a moment, and his tone softened even more than it already was, "Is there something you would rather have?" Ange didn't understand this right off the bat, but after a moment of thinking, she thought she knew what he meant. "Can I really see them again?" Ange closed her eyes and slowly turned around. When she opened them, her brother stood there in what he usually wears, however this was one difference. He had a cape, that looked a lot like Kinzo's.

"Yeah, kinda. You want me to tell you?" Battler asked. Ange nodded in reply. "Well... how do I say this." He gave himself a moments thought and then continued. "I can not bring them back, sadly. They are dead, and that can not be changed." Ange looked less excited and more sad when he said this. " But, you don't have to say their dead. You could say they have gone off to a different world. And they are waiting for you."

Ange was confused again. It was a good thing she was smart she guessed, since she understood what he was saying in half a moment more. "Well then, I shouldn't keep them waiting, should I?" This time, Battler's expression changed. He was rather surprised, but then smiled. "Okay, good idea." He bent down and hugged his little six year old sister, and she disintegrate into golden butterflies. "And now, Ange, you may also be in happiness, with your family."


End file.
